


Courting The Enemy

by IntensityWire



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Marks, Soulmates, Zutara, zuko/katara - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntensityWire/pseuds/IntensityWire
Summary: Our story begins at the start of the 3rd book, Fire. Zuko has not yet joined the Gaang and is still conflicted about what is right. He finds himself further troubled when the name of his soulmate finally appears above his heart. That single word changed everything.(Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender or any of the characters. This story was originally being co-written with another author but as we are no longer speaking I am removing her chapters and rewriting them to keep the story mine.)





	Courting The Enemy

Capital City of the Fire Nation, The Palace

Zuko POV

On the eve of his eighteenth birthday the crown prince of the Fire Nation lay thrashing in his bed chambers. A cold burn seared his skin like tiny needles. The sharp sensation caused Zuko to sit upright with a pained gasp, one hand flying to touch the skin of his chest. Usually the estimated time for the mark to show up is around your seventeenth birthday. Or well for most people at least part of or half of the name would slowly show against your skin. When the time was right you'd get the full name in a quick and rather painful flash. As quick as the pain began it was over. Left there was a name, his soulmate. It stood out in black against his red agitated flesh even in the darkness of his room. Clenching a hand into a fist he lit a simple flame to gaze upon what or rather who was to be his soulmate. Shock floored him at the six letters that were oh so painfully familiar. Katara.

Some Weeks Later

Fire Navy Ship, Serpents Pass

Katara POV

It seemed like everything was over now, Ba Sing Se had fallen and Aang had very nearly died. She still couldn't believe that, Aang was dead for a few minutes before she brought him back with the spirit water. She had nearly lost her best friend and everything felt like it was all her fault. She was the one that stupidly trusted Zuko, and boy did that go well, didn't it? Katara's thoughts of worry and self loathing were interrupted by footsteps approaching the door. She could tell the visitor was uneasy and that simple moment of hesitation before a knock resounded told her all she needed to know about who was outside. 

"Go away Dad." she muttered, rolling over onto her side indignantly.

"Katara please if you won't come out for me, then come out for your friends. They want to wish you a happy birthday." Hakoda's voice floated past the door to Katara who rolled her eyes. Throwing herself off the bed with a huff she moved to grab her wrist bands, tugging them on. The bands would cover her shameful secret, the name of the enemy forever imprinted upon her skin.

"Alright. For my friends." Katara muttered and stalked past her father, going upstairs to her friends. Once above deck she was greeted by the smiling faces of Aang, Sokka, Suki, Toph, Pipsqueak, The Duke, Longshot, Smellerbee, and a few of the Swamp People. Her closest and most important friends. The first to approach her was Sokka and Suki who gave her a lovely gift as a couple. A bladed fan, the blade constructed by Sokka and the fan hand made by Suki. The next few gifts were simple things, some hair ties, a new scroll about water bending, etc, etc. The last to approach her was of course Aang. The young Avatar seemed nervous and Katara knew why. For the last few days he had done nothing but constantly remind her of how he was so sure he was her Soulmate. He absolutely couldn't wait to prove it too. This is the part she was regretting, for within the small gift box was an ornate betrothal necklace. She didn't want to break Aang's heart but her soul just wouldn't let her accept the gift no matter how much she wanted to.

Taking a breath she softly set the box aside and took Aang's hands in hers. The smile was already slipping from the Avatar's face. 

"Aang I want to accept this I really do but-"

He cut her off from there, his head turned to the side and eyes downcast. 

"I'm not your Soulmate. That's why you wore your wrist bands today, to hide it from me." His voice was despondent and barely reached her ears. "Well then..who is it? Is it Jet?! I bet it's Jet!" Aang suddenly looked furious and glared at her covered wrists.

Katara gave a snort and gently squeezed Aang's hands. 

"Aang, Jet is dead. So no, it's most definitely not Jet." Shaking her head she sighed a bit, gazing at her covered wrists, "As for who it is..that's my business. I'm sorry." Releasing his hands the waterbender stepped away, leaving Aang to sulk as he pleased. She felt terrible for making him so sad but it was unavoidable in situations like these. Gathering her remaining gifts she headed back to her room below deck.

Once back within the safety of her room she dropped the items on her bed, a scowl pursing her lips.

"Happy Birthday to me.." The words were heavy with sarcasm, today was the very opposite of a 'happy' Birthday.

The Royal Palace, Dining Room

Zuko POV

"Come on Zuzu, it's only fair that you show me. You've seen mine." Azula was currently pouting in the Crown Prince's face, tugging at the hem of his dressing gown.

Shoving her hands away Zuko glared fiercely at his young sister, his jaw clenched. 

"Stop it Azula." The firebender now knew that the name printed across Azula's shoulder, Wang Fire, was just some crap ink job. It wasn't real and seeing as how Azula was seventeen and didn't even have a piece of her mark he understood why. Azula was not destined to have a soulmate and if the name wasn't showing signs of being there now, it never would. This seldom happened to very few and in lore they said the ones with the coldest hearts were unworthy of love.

In Zuko's opinion, Azula was most definitely undeserving and incapable of any kind of love. 

"Now if you'll excuse me. . ." Pushing away from the table he stalked away and disappeared around the corner. "I don't even feel sorry for you." Muttering to himself he wandered down to the gardens, the only place where he felt any measure of ease. His troubled mind was always swarming with confusion and self doubt. These days the Prince didn't even know who he was, much less what to do about the name he now bore. Katara, the waterbender, what the hell was he going to do..

 

So as stated in the summary this was originally a co-written story but as me and the other author are no longer speaking I will be writing a revised chapter 2 to post in the near future. Im sorry to any loyal readers who were taken off gaurd by the sudden removal and reupload of the fic.


End file.
